Dark Side
by tammy.hdzg
Summary: Blaine y Santana Lopez-Anderson son dos hermanos que vivian encerrados en una mansion junto con algunos de su misma especia y un dia deciden irse de ahi a el "mundo real", tendrán conflictos para acostumbrarse a los humanos. Conocen a sus intereses Kurt Hummel y Brittany S. Pearce. Los hermanos tendran que ser demasiado fuertes para esconder su secreto.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es nuestra primera historia de glee, espero les guste. Diganos si encuentran un error o alguna cosa que no les guste_

_Glee le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y FOX_

_**Titulo**: Everybody has secrets_

_**Personajes:** Blaine Lopez-Anderson y Santana Lopez-Anderson, Brittany S. Pearce y Kurt Hummel._

_**Raiting:** NC-17. (MA)_

_**Resumen:** Blaine y Santana Lopez-Anderson son dos hermanos que vivian encerrados en una mansion junto con algunos de su misma especia y un dia deciden irse de ahi a el "mundo real", tendrán conflictos para acostumbrarse a los humanos. Conocen a sus intereses Kurt Hummel y Brittany S. Pearce. Los hermanos tendran que ser demasiado fuertes para esconder su secreto si es que quieren vivir con humanos. Nada es igual y una rebelión se acerca_

_**Notas:** ¡Hola! bueno esta es una nueva historia creada por mi prima y yo. Ella es super fan de Klaine y yo de Brittana así que tuvimos esta idea, con forme pasen los capitulos se pondran mas interesantes lo prometo. _

_un agradecimiento especial a Pame que fue nuestra primera lectora quien nos apoyo y animo a subir este fic_

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

1- WONDERLFUL WORLD

Esto ha sido estupendo.— Me decía Quinn mientras se echaba en la cama con la respiración agitada.— Realmente lo fue.— No sabia por que lo hacia, si bien, me gustaba, no lo niego, pero no he visto a Quinn como algo mas, es linda, lo admito, me gusta su delicadez, su voz, toma las cosas con una tranquilidad que en verdad me sorprende, pero… Quiero a alguien que me comprenda, que no sea tan egoísta, tan...— ¡Hey! Sant, ¿Me estas escuchando?

Eh… ¡Ah si! Las cortinas son muy bonitas.— Le sonrió y… ella me mira raro, genial. No le permiti hablar ya que me acerque lentamente tomándola por el cuello para besar sus labios — tengo que ir con mi hermano — le dije entre dientes volviendo al beso y separándome — hasta luego Quinn, te quiero — lo ultimo se lo dije sinceramente, ha pesar de todo Quinn y yo somos unidas y me dolerá cuando tenga que dejarla atrás.

Me dirijo hacia el cuarto de mi hermano Blaine, estaba dispuesta a tocar la puerta pero estaba un poco abierta asi que me tome la libertad de pasar y oh dios mio, okay debo de admitir que ver a mi hermano poniendo su lengua en otra persona se me es desagradable — joder Blaine que asco — me atrevi a decir

¡SANTANA! ¿no podias tocar la puerta? — mire a mi hermano con un poco de desagrado porque me di cuenta que el otro joven estaba en ropa interior — santana, te estoy hablando. Por favor salte y cierra la puerta — solte unas cuentas carcajadas y obedeci a mi hermano

POV. Blaine –

— Mi hermana, lo siento. ¿En que estábamos? — Me acerco a el para besarlo de nuevo pero se aparta. — ¿Ahora qu…? — Me interrumpe.— Antes de hacer esto, bueno, lo hemos hecho varias veces pero ahora… Quiero estar contigo, Blaine.— Estas conmigo, ¿De que hablas? — No… Me refiero a que, quiero estar contigo bien, quiero un compromi…— ¡Wow! Wow, wow, wow. Espera, quieres decir… asi como, ¿Casarnos? — Me empiezo a reír, eso es ridículo.— Sebastián, eso fue la cosa mas graciosa que haz dicho en toda la vida.— Me limpio las lagrimas por las carcajadas, me tranquilizo y lo miro, se ve serio, lo miro alzando ambas cejas. — No me casare contigo… Ni con nadie, yo solo estoy contigo por diversión, y si tengo a alguien mas será igual por diversión, no me interesa nada del amor, nada de eso… Yo lo único que quiero es complacerme y tu me complaces muy bien. — Lo beso a la fuerza, levantándome de la cama agarrando mi playera, camino a la puerta y cuando cierro… ¡POOM! El sonido de una lámpara chocando fuertemente en la puerta. Genial, otra lámpara que pagar.

Me dirijo hacia donde estaba mi hermana, no era difícil de adivinar ya que siempre en la tarde estaba comiendo, asi que fui hacia ahí, y efectivamente cuando entre al gran comedor estaba ahí solo que no comiendo sino leyendo, oh demonios ¿desde cuando mi hermana lee? Al ir hacia ella le arrebato el libro y lo aviento

—¿qué te pasa, Blaine? Estaba leyendo — me dijo en tono enojada

—lo siento pero no me gusto el titulo — se me quedo viendo con cara seria — oye, ya enserio cuando saldremos de aquí? Ya quiero explorar el mundo — le dije con tono efusivo

—mañana en la mañana ya no estaremos aquí — sonríe pero note que a mi pequeña hermana se la salían unas lagrimas

—oye ¿qué pasa? Pensé que estarías feliz — le dije tratando de animarla

—lo estoy pero me da tristeza dejar todo esto, a nuestros amigos, a quinn … — no la deje terminar

—ya se pero haremos nuevos amigos, nuestras vidas están a punto de cambiar san, te lo prometo — bese su frente — ahora vamos a planear todo.

Nos pusimos a empacar nuestras cosas teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, y por supuesto, que no vengan nuestro padres.

— ¿Ya esta todo listo? — Mire a Santana con ojos tristes, la verdad nunca me gusto verla mal, tal vez sea un perro sin sentimientos pero ella es mi hermana, la única que he tenido, la única que me ha apoyado y entendido, por alguna razón, nuestros padres nunca estuvieron con nosotros; siempre nos dejaban encerrados en la mansión que hace muchos años fue construido especialmente para nosotros, los vampiros.


	2. Chapter 2

2 – QUE VIDA LA MíA

No me gusta decir que nací siendo una vampira, ni siquiera me gusta pensar eso o creerlo, pero lamentablemente… Soy una.  
Blaine y yo nacimos siendo vampiros, si bien o mal, somos ''Sangre pura'' no hubiera imaginado ser ''Sangre sucia'' Ugh, eso suena demasiado Harry Potter… Para que entiendan mejor, nosotros los Sangre pura nacemos siendo vampiros y los Sangre sucia son convertidos en vampiros, ¡Que desagradable! no puedo imaginar convertir a alguien en vampiro! Es mas… ni siquiera se como hacerlo  
En fin, dejen que les platique un poco de nosotros, bueno de los otros. Para empezar esta una de mis mejores amigas Quinn Fabray, ella es igual sangre pura, sus papás fueron amigos de los míos pero lamentablemente fallecieron en una rebelión que hicieron los sangre sucia hace algunos siglos. Quinn ha querido vengar a sus padres desde que se entero pero no sabe con exactitud quien fue, bueno de hecho muchos murieron en esa primera rebelión y por suerte los sangre pura salimos ganando bueno ellos salieron ganando y si se preguntan por que los sangre sucia quisieron hacer la rebelión es simple, ellos quieren poder, el poder que la sangre pura tienen, ellos quieren conquistar "Dalton" asi se llama el lugar en donde vivimos, aquí estudiamos y estamos destinados a pasar por el resto de nuestras vidas encerrados pero no mas para mi ni mi hermano. Somos como los reyes tenemos algo asi como nuestro propio mundo y gracias a Dios saldré de aquí, y gracias a mi hermano Blaine recordé todo esto… Tan solo a veces me dan ganas de agarrarlo del cuello y… — Santana, ¿Ves a esos grandotes en frente de la puerta? –me pregunto Blaine. Siempre hace que salga de mis pensamientos.

— Si, ¿Qué haremos con ellos? –me mordí el labio nerviosa.

— Bueno… Yo creo que comprarles panquecitos y florecitas los hará quitarse de ahí.– me lo dijo con un gran tono sarcástico, redeé los ojos y lo mire seria. — Es obvio que tenemos que atacar.

— ¿¡Y como lo van a hacer!? –dijo Quinn detrás de nosotros haciendo que saltáramos del susto.

— ¿Qué demonios Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le susurre.  
— Bueno, ya que los dos andaban muy misteriosos y sabia muy bien que no me iban a contar, decidi perseguirlos. –nos sonrió, oh esa hermosa sonrisa…

— Pues no te queríamos decir nada porque no queríamos que nadie se enterara.– Blaine le respondió seriamente, odio cuando los asuntos se ponen serios.

— E hicieron mal al no decirme, ya que yo puedo ayudarlos a salir de aqui . –me miro quinn con una enorme sonrisa pero como nos podía ayudar ella? Acaso mataría para nosotros?

— Pero que quede claro que no voy a matar, los puedo distraer.

— Y, ¿Como le haras? – le pregunte a mi amiga y ella solo me dio una sonrisa traviesa.

— A mi señal corren.- los dos asentimos y vimos como Quinn se acerco a ellos y los estaba distrayendo y oh esperen ¿se esta levantando la playera? Pero que…. — Sant corre, es la señal. – dijo mi hermano corriendo hacia la salida y fui tras de el. Corrimos llegando a la puerta cuando uno de ellos nos vio y golpeo a Quinn ¡oh maldito! Quise matarlos pero Blaine me jalo y lo ultimo que pude leer de mi amiga fue un "corre Sant, corre"

Cerré los ojos hasta que Blaine me indico que los abriera, y al abrirlos pude ver un mundo diferente y no cabe de que este ya no era mi mundo.

* * *

Era un tarde soleada en los Angeles California y dos amigos se preparaban para ir a trabajar, fastidiados por el sonido de los claxon, por el tremendo calor que hacia y claro, por sus trabajos

POV. Kurt

Me despierto, notando que son mas de las 3pm y notando que estoy, otra vez, dormido arriba de mi diseño todavía no acabado, me tallo los ojos dando un bostezo, Dios… Debido a mi trabajo no puedo dormir bien, a veces me la paso dibujando diseños que se me ocurren y a veces estoy en la maquina de coser hasta que lo acabé completamente, no es que sea obsesión a esto o algo parecido, solo que… Necesito el dinero, necesito el dinero para ir a Nueva York, si estas pensando lo que yo. Si, si es para ir a NYADA, por eso me esfuerzo en todo esto, por eso dejo que mis clientes, que son ricos, me traten asi de mal, yo solo quiero una vida mejor y por supuesto cumplir mis sueños. Dejo de pensar cuando mi vista se ubica de nuevo en el reloj, ¡Son las 3:10pm! Debi salir hace 30minutos de aquí. Oh dios, Oh dios. Me apuro a recoger las cosas y ponerlas en una maleta, me miro al espejo rápidamente, jeans ajustados negros, converse negros y mi pelo… ¡Mi pelo es un desastre! Trato de arreglármelo un poco y cuando ya esta todo listo.— ¡BRITTANY!

POV. Brittany

Escucho el sonoro grito de Kurt y abro los ojos lentamente buscando por debajo de la almohada mi celular, cuando lo encuentro lo desbloqueo y me doy cuenta de la hora ¡no puede ser! Kurt ha de estar enojadísimo. Me levanto rápidamente de la cama buscando unos jeans y alguna playera, corro hacia donde esta Kurt mientras me abrochaba mi pantalón. —Perdona Kurt, me quede dormida pero ya estoy lista. – dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta cuando escuche otro grito de mi amigo.

— Oh no Brittany, no creo que quieras ir descalza por la ciudad. – cuando dijo eso miro hacia abajo y veo que efectivamente no tenia calzado, corrí hacia el cuarto poniéndome unos converse blancos que tenia. —Perdón Kurt ahora corre!

Los dos salimos a toda prisa. Mi amigo me había convencido para que lo acompañara a Vouge a entregar los diseños que tenia listos y yo de verdad tenia toda la esperanza de que se los aceptara, necesitábamos el trabajo. Bajamos las escaleras del departamento que no eran muchas ya que vivíamos en el 4 piso.

— Oh Kurt, se nos hizo súper tarde.¬ – Kurt me dio una mirada asesina e hizo que me subiera a su moto, nos pusimos el casco y manejo por la ciudad tratando llegar rápido a nuestro destino.  
Siento como el aire tocaba mi cuerpo ya que Kurt iba a toda velocidad hasta que hubo un semáforo me atreví a decirle que le bajara y el solo se limito a asentir. Mientras estaba el semáforo mis ojos recorren la calle hasta que vi a una mujer morena de estatura promedio acompañada de un hombre un poco mas chico que ella, debo admitir que esa mujer realmente estaba hermosa pero se via como ¿perdida?  
El semáforo se puso en verde y Kurt avanzo, yo no le quite la mirada a esa mujer hasta que….

POV. Kurt

Brittany, en verdad ella no entendía que yo iba a llegar mas tarde a Vouge de lo que ya estoy, en verdad necesitaba que Rachel Berry viera mis diseños… Iba a una velocidad rápida, pero el semáforo me hizo parar, como no sabia que hacer empecé a mirar a todas partes y entonces, me distraje por algo, mas bien alguien… Pelo negro rizado, piel bronceada, sus cejas como triangulares y sus ojos, no los alcanzaba a ver bien pero notaba que era un color miel y eran brillosos, desearía tan solo estar mas cerca de el y ver…- Oh… El mira hacia mi y es como WOW nos quedamos mirando hasta que en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, siento un golpe fuerte y siento como mi cuerpo aterriza en el piso golpeándome gran parte de mi espalda.


	3. Chapter 3

Eeeeeeeeen fin. aca les traigo el siguiente capitulo

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que cualquier cosa comenten, me gustaria saber sus opiniones

estare poniendo imagenes o gifs en () ya saben asi bien mamalon.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

3. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

Solo vi sus ojos, los ojos de ese chico de la moto, ya que tenia casco pero fue como una conexión y… ¿De que mierdas estas hablando, Blaine? Solo es algo diferente a lo que ya estas acostumbrado, por eso estas asi. Me controlo y cuando voy a darme la vuelta veo el cuerpo del chico volar hasta caer en el suelo igual que la chica rubia que estaba con el. Veo rápidamente la herida de la rubia y al momento me llega un olor delicioso, un olor tan rico… Sangre. Sangre humana, es diferente que la de los animales.

Dios, quiero correr y chupar cada gota, pero me tengo que controlar.

— Sangre. –Escuche a Santana haciendo caso omiso.

— San, tenemos que encontrar donde quedarnos. – le dije mirando hacia enfrente y al no escuchar respuesta volteo y veo como mi hermana iba corriendo hacia aquella rubia que estaba tirada. ¡MALDICION! Corro atrás de ella a toda velocidad tacleándola por la espalda haciendo que caigamos, y eso dolió.

— Demonios Blaine ¿qué te pasa?. – pregunto volteando a verme aun tirada. Vi como sus colmillos salían y me puse arriba de ella. — Contrólate, se que esto es nuevo, pero necesito que te controles.

Santana me mira con cara de desesperación .— Solo un poco, por favor. – dice en voz baja tratando de salir de mi agarre pero no la dejo.

Iba a responderle pero empecé a escuchar los murmuros de la gente y me percato que las personas me miraban con mala cara y otros yendo hacia donde estaban los otros chicos.

— ¡Hazme caso! .– Le dije parándome y ayudarla a levantarse. — San, ire con esa chica para ver como se encuentra. – le dije alejándome de ella

— ¡¿Y por que con ella?!. – oí su grito y volteo

— ¡Porque quiero y puedo!. – seguí mi camino hacia la rubia que algunas personas la ayudaban a levantarse

— Disculpa ¿te encuentras bien? .–le pregunte acercándome mas alla

—Si, solo me duele el brazo y, y la cabeza.

— La ambulancia ya viene hacia acá. – escuche como hombre con celular gritaba.

— No creo que sea necesario, yo puedo llevarla a casa y atender la herida. – Me ofrecí a llevarla a casa ¿para que? Solo diré que mis intenciones no son buenas.

— No, no te preocupes creo que puedo ir yo sola, bueno con mi amigo. – dijo sobándose la cabeza pero yo no podía dejarla ir asi sin obtener lo que quiero

— Insisto. – Me pare enfrente de ella haciendo que la joven me mirara raro. — tranquila, no muerdo. – Me regalo una sonrisa asintiendo

— Pero y mi amigo?

— tranquila, el esta con mi hermana y tu herida necesita ser atendida. – ella solo asintió, la cargue en mis brazos.

POV. Santana

''_Contrólate, se que esto es nuevo, pero necesito que te controles.'' _¿Cómo carajo me pide eso? Necesito probarlo, necesito probar esa sangre y solo cree que puede mandarme porque es mayor que yo. ¡Ja! Yo hago lo que quiero y en este momento voy a ir y chupar esa sangre.

Me doy la vuelta y veo que ellos se han ido ¿a dónde carajo se fue? ¿Se largo dejándome aquí sola? Oh por dios, que hago aquí. Empiezo a asustarme cuando la voz de un chico me saca de mis pensamientos.— No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… ¿Y ahora como llego a Vouge? Me lleva la... –¡Whoa! Es la grosería mas larga que podría haber escuchado en mi vida.

— ¿Podrías callarte?

— Necesito que... Uh, me acompañes a Vouge.

— Yo no se que es eso.

— Es un… Solo, lo veras cuando lleguemos, se me hace tarde, y necesito a alguien para que se pruebe mis diseños. – dijo tratando de tranquilizarse. — Ya que mi desaparecio… Y tú eres la única que esta en frente mío.

¿Este cara de porcelana, quiere que lo acompañe? .— Disculpa Lady- Face pero, ¿Yo que tengo que hacer ahi? .–él se ofende, por supuesto que se ofende, pero luego a la fuerza me mete al taxi ya parado ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de que ya había tomado el taxi?

Llegamos y tan pronto como el taxi se paro, el chico cara de porcelana salió corriendo tomando su maleta, suspire y baje del auto, siguiéndolo con los brazos cruzados.

POV. Kurt

Casi me caigo por correr demasiado rápido, busco en todas las salas a Rachel Berry, entro y salgo, entro y salgo de cada pieza, no la encuentro… Estoy a punto de rendirme hasta que choco con alguien.— Oh lo siento demasiado, en serio lo siento, yo no te vi y… - ¿Kurt? .–me dijo, la señorita Berry. La mire abriendo los ojos y asentí.

—Al fin llegaste, te espere dos horas y media, yo ya me iba…

— Por favor, solo, solo le pido que vea mis diseños no le quitare mas de diez minutos, necesi…

— Tranquilo. –me interrumpió. — Yo ya me iba pero te espere, porque me han dicho que eres demasiado bueno, así que… Sorpréndeme. –me sonrió acomodándose su cabello.

Saque mis diseños de la maleta y se los puse en frente, sentía como temblaban mis manos, me mordí el labio nervioso y la mire. No pude notar ningún gesto por parte de ella, era realmente buena ocultando cuando algo le gustaba o disgustaba.

— _No se que sea este lugar, no se quien sea él, no se quien seas tú pero enana, esos diseños son increíbles, debes aceptarlos._. – oí a la morena que entraba a la pieza. Oh… le dijo enana a Rachel Berry.

— Bueno, yo no se quien seas pero aprecio tu opinión. –contesto Rachel sentándose en el sillón de cuero.

— Soy Santana López y en verdad acéptalo, me trajo aquí a la fuerza, y no vendré en vano para que le digas que no. –era agradable que esa morena me estuviera ayudando.

— Kurt, tus diseños son hermosos pero te voy a comprar solo uno. – me quede sin habla, con uno es suficiente. — Antes de eso, necesito que alguien se lo pruebe.

Mire a… Santana, que rodeo los ojos y sin hablar tomo el traje yendo a los vestuarios.

Me estaba mordiendo las uñas. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? ¿Habrá pasado algo? Mire a Rachel que estaba hablando por teléfono.

¿Se habrá escapado?

Dejo mis uñas en paz y escucho que alguien se aclara la garganta haciendo que Rachel y yo volteemos.

Y ahí esta. Ahí esta la morena sin saber que hacer.

( _https(:)(/)(/) .tumblr.(c)om(/)8715173f52ae9d8ca8d7f675cdfd066a(/)tumblr(_)n34pmdxjDM1rd8y0ho1(_)500.(jpg)_ )

Me quedo boquiabierto.

Estoy viendo algo hermoso… ¡Que vestido tan mas hermoso! Bueno, ella también lo esta, debo de admitir.

— Si sigues haciendo mas diseños como este te podría contratar o conseguir trabajo como diseñador. – hablo Rachel inesperadamente todavía viendo a Santana ,encantada.

Me quede sin habla por un largo tiempo sorprendido tratando de ordenar eso en mi mente dudando que fuera verdad.

— ¿Kurt?

— S-s-si, digo, si. Si por supuesto que si. – es ahí donde quede como un verdadero estúpido, tartamudeando. Lo había logrado, sonreí para mis adentros corriendo hacia a Santana abrazándola fuertemente. Al principio la pelinegro no hacia nada, tratando de ordenar eso en mi mente hasta que me devolvió el abrazo riendo levemente.


	4. Chapter 4

y aqui el 4to capitulo de este que es nuestra primera historia de Glee

espero ir bien con la escritura, los capitulos y que les este gustando

dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones que realmente nos interesan :DDDDDD

Bonito sabado ! recuerden ¡Nada con medida!

* * *

Capitulo 4: Hold On

POV. Brittany

No se como había pasado todo esto, no se como de la nada estoy tirada de espaldas en el suelo con un dolor poco agradable que viene desde mi muslo, dije el nombre de Kurt débilmente. Veia como la gente se iba acercando hacia donde estaba ayudándome a levar, demonios me duele mi brazo y cabeza. Espero no tener nada grave Veo como un joven de mediana estatura se acerco a mi con el interés de mi estado y muy raramente se ofrecio llevarme a casa y bueno, tuve tanta confianza con el que no me negué. El chico me cargo y pensé que iba a tomar un taxi pero note que seguía caminando, enfoque mi mirada en el, viendo todos sus rasgos: Cabello rizado, ojos grandes de un color bonito y brillosos, baja estatura pero en una muy buena forma. Claro… ¡Un unicornio! Gracias a Kurt lograba identificar muy bien a los chicos gays, nunca supe que era eso, así que mejor les puse unicornios. Me estaba quedando dormida cuando empezó hablar.

— Este… disculpa, llevo caminando una calle pero no se donde vives. –me saco un risita, era verdad que no sabia donde vivía y no podía creer que a pesar que me llevaba cargando no tenia signos de cansancio.

— Pues todavía faltan dos calles y vivimos en un departamento. — Bien, tu solo dime por donde. – asentí y le fui ubicando hasta que llegamos a mi calle, me daba pena que viera el departamento donde vivíamos. El se veía como chico de clase alta, que vivía con muchos lujos y yo, bueno nosotros no teníamos nada mas que sueños. Cuando llegamos el joven se quedo boquiabierto, lo sabia, sabia que no le iba gustar esta pobreza. Lentamente me bajo. — ¿Aquí vives?

— Si, bueno en los departamentos de allá. –le señale un edificio color azul despintando.— Se que se ve muy mal pero…

—Que mas da, vamos quiero limpiar tu herida. –caminamos hacia el edificio, subimos las escaleras y le indique nuestra sala. —Humm, siéntate en el sillon. –lo obedecí y sin decirle nada el se fue hacia la cocina trayendo agua caliente y vi como de su mochila sacaba una venda. — Bien, te va arder un poco.– asentí y cuando me puso el agua en la herida del brazo efectivamente me ardió, cerré los ojos por el dolor.

POV. Blaine

Lleve a la rubia a su casa, cuando vi la calle donde vivía no lo pude creer ¿Cómo hay gente que vive asi?. En fin, procedí ir con ella a su departamento para poder curar esa herida, en realidad no quería curarla obviamente, nunca había probado la sangre humana y siempre hay una primera vez. Cuando entramos le indique que se sentara para poder hacer lo mío, pude ver donde estaba la cocina y fui por agua caliente para poder limpiar, me acorde que en mi mochila traía una vendas asi que saque una, necesitaba taparle esa herida y detener el olor a esa hermosa y exquisita sangre que emanaba de ella. — Que exquisita sangre.

— ¿Perdón? –me preguntó y me di cuenta que había pensado en voz alta. Rayos, no se si pueda hacerlo, en verdad quiero probar tantito, asi que fui acercándome lentamente a su herida, aun que ya estaba vendada aun podía oler esa sangre. Agarre fuerte su muñeca. — Me estas lastimando

— Oh yo, l-lo siento… Ya esta tu herida. – Me levante rápidamente. Diablos, ¿como no pude hacerlo?

— Gracias.

Solo me limite a asentir y escuche como la puerta se abría con las risas de mi hermana con el otro joven. Se veían muy felices. ¿Apenas lo conoció esta tarde y ya se están llevando bien? ¿Santana y un humano? No lo puedo creer.

POV. Santana

Estaba feliz por ese chico gay, realmente lo estaba y no sabia por que, llegamos y lo primero que vi fue a Blaine parado a lado de la rubia. El chico fue corriendo feliz con su amiga a decirle la nueva noticia, lance una mirada a Blaine, se notaba que estaba enojado, oh por favor yo debería de estar enojada con el ¡SE ATREVIO A DEJARME SOLA! . Decidí ignorarlo y mire alrededor. No es que me guste ser grosera, solo soy sincera. Pero… ellos, el chico de piel pálida y la rubia… Se ve que tienen clase, y su ropa no esta mal para vivir en algo como esto, es demasiado pequeño para que estén mas de 3 personas, las paredes sin pintar, desgastadas… Ya entiendo porque… Mhm, ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Friut? ¿Surt? ¡Ah si! ¡Yogurt! Mmmm no. Eso no.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le dije cuando me acerque a el.

Dejo de hablarle a la chica y me miro suavemente. — Kurt. Kurt Hummel y ella es Brittany S. Pierce.

Ella alza su mirada hacia mi.

http(:)(/)(/) .com(/)image(/)photos(/)19600000(/)Brittany(-)glee(-)19608526(-)500(-)

Quede embobada ante esa hermosa mirada azul, ese cabello, esa ternura y esa timidez, Dios mío… Es hermosa. Y el olor de su sangre es tan deliciosa.

* * *

POV. Blaine

Me quede viendo a Kurt… cuando oí su voz pensé que había salido de un ángel, y si. Parece un ángel. No pude quitarle la vista de encima, simplemente me llama la atención. Se ve tan delicado, como si las personas lo tocaran con cuidado para que no se rompa. Su piel palida… Y, su sangre ha de saber exquisita, pero… esos labios rozados… seguí adorando lo que veían mis ojos'

http(:)(/)(/) .com(/)rgilu5f/d4emcpj1d(/)tumblr(_)ls8wekvgk81qcpsrlo1(_)

* * *

POV. Santana

— ¿Ustedes quienes son? –pregunto el chico haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

— Soy Santana Lopez-Anderson, hermana de Blaine.– señale a mi hermano que solo les regalo una sonrisa y cuando le quitaron la mirada de encima rodeo los ojos.

— Nunca los había visto por aquí.– dijo Brittany tiernamente

— Bueno es que somos nuevos en la ciudad.– Dijo mi hermano Blaine tratando de sonar obvio.

— ¡Bienvenidos! Y, ¿De donde son?.– pregunto Kurt pero yo no podía quitar la mirada de Brittany. Y al parecer Blaine tampoco de Hummel.

— Eso no importa pero tenemos un problema ¿Podemos confiar en ustedes?.– dijo mi hermano poniéndose a lado de mi y lo mire con cara seria, no puedo creer que les vaya a decir, el me miro y me sonrió ¡oh dios! Les va a decir.

— Si, claro que si.– dijo Kurt.

— Miren, tenemos un poco de oro y no sabemos como lo podemos convertir a monedas o billetes de aquí.– Me tranquilice cuando escuche esas palabras.

— ¿Ustedes saben? –voltee a ver aquellos dos jóvenes que se miraban entre si para luego vernos a nosotros.

— Pues en un banco.– dijeron al mismo tiempo Kurt y Brittany.

un... ¿Banco?

* * *

Hasta aca el capitulo, espero les haya gustado

Chao-Chao


	5. Chapter 5

Me dijeron algunos lectores que no podían abrir los links del anterior capitulo (capitulo 4 ) cosa que es importante porque siento que asi se meten mas en la historia.

Los pondre de nuevo, solo quiten los parentesis:

Cuando Britt mira a Santana:

http(:)(/)(/) .com(/)image(/)photos(/)(196(00000)(/)Brittany(-)glee(-)19608(526)(-)500(-)368.(gif)

Lo que blaine mira

http(:)(/)(/) .com(/)rgilu5f(/)d4emcpj1d(/)tumblr(_)ls8wekvgk81qcpsrlo1(_)500.(gif)

No pondremos gifs o imágenes en todos los caps por si las dudas jajaja y si no pueden otra vez me dicen

Les manda saludos Lizzy, les agradece leer la historia que las dos escribimos, ella dice que yo solo inspiro con mi cuerpo ¬¬'

Espero que les guste este capitulo. Bonito inicio de semana !

* * *

Capitulo 5. – You're Beautiful

— Ah… ¡Un banco!

— ¡Por supuesto! Un banco. Santana! Un banco, dios. – dijo Blaine riendo nervioso y después todos nos empezamos a reír.

— JAJAJAJA oigan… ¿Qué es un banco? .– les pregunto cuando termine de sacarme las lagrimas por la risa.

— ¿No saben que es un banco? .– dijo Britt sorprendida.

— Mhm, banco para… ¿Sentarse? .– dice Blaine viendo a Britt pero después pone su mirada en Kurt, comiéndoselo con los ojos. Niego con la cabeza.

— Enserio necesitamos que nos lleven, tenemos que cambiar el oro que traemos. – los miro suplicante pero Kurt se apresura.

— Yo… – dice Kurt incomodo por la mirada de mi hermano, era tan obvio. — Creo que me quedare aquí, con permiso. – se para y se fue hacia una habitación, con Blaine mirándolo engreído.

— Perdón, iré a hablar con el, a veces es demasia…

— Si no te molesta iré yo. – Blaine lo sigue con paso lento.

Y es aquí donde me siento agradecida con mi hermano por dejarme a solas con la rubia.

POV. Blaine No sabia pero algo de ese chico me llamaba mucho la atención, era muy atractivo Kurt Hummel ¿Así es como se llama, no? Lo primero que vi de él fueron sus ojos, ojos azules brillosos, es como si los miraras por mucho tiempo y perderte en ellos, viendo el cielo, el mar… El paraíso y que me perdone Dios, pero es jodidamente hermoso… Piel pálida que desearía tocar, pasar mis dedos por sus mejillas… Sentir su piel suave sobre mi cuerpo. Si, solo eso, me da tentación de tocarlo y ya.

Y ahora.

Ahora voy de tras de él. Me escondo para que no me vea al cerrar la puerta, sonrío para mi mismo acomodándome el cabello. Sin tocar entro a la habitación, veo a Kurt acomodando algunas cosas que en verdad no me interesa.

— Supongo que desde pequeño así eras de berrinchudo. – hable, haciendo que Kurt saltara del susto.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué… Que haces aquí?

— Solo quería ver que hacías ¿Te molesto? .- alzo ambas cejas.

— N-no, pero me asustaste. – veo como sus mejillas se tiñen de color rosa suave, el baja la mirada nervioso.

POV, Santana Veo a mi hermano caminando hacia la dirección donde Kurt se había ido y volteo a ver a Brittany que tenia la mirada baja.

— ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?. – le pregunte a Britt. Britt ,que hermoso nombre. Ella solo se limito a asentír. — ¿Te incomodo? .- la rubia me regalo una hermosa mirada

— No me incomodas… ¿De donde eres? Parece que eres Latina, ¿Luego me dejas tocar tu cabello? . – me lo dijo muy rápido, solté una risita viéndola y asentí. De repente me sentí insegura por la primera pregunta.

— ¿Latina? Yo eh… Bue-bueno yo… este hmm soy pues de por ahí . – ah que estúpida me escuche. — Bueno vivía en Nueva York . – esos libros que leía si me ayudaron

— ¡Genial! Siempre he querido ir a Nueva York y te cuento algo? Kurt quiere ir allá también, quiere ir a NYADA ese es su sueño, aparte de que su familia vive allá, pero no ha comprado mas polvo de Duende, por eso es que se esta tardando… Dice que ya se acabo. – hace un puchero. — Se que lo lograra… Y ¿De que parte eres?. – Pestañeo muchas veces viéndola… ¿NYADA? ¿Polvo de Duende? Me siento muy estúpida al no saber nada de lo que dijo… Pero… ¿Se quieren ir a Nueva York? Bueno… sea lo que sea, Kurt ya me demostró que tiene talento para diseñar… ¿De eso tratara NYADA también?

— Hmmm. – no sabia que contestarle.

— ¿Sabes? A mi también se me olvidan los nombres de las calles. – dijo con tanta inocencia que me hizo sonreír bobamente.

— Cuando quieras te puedo llevar. – le tome la mano. —entonces Britt ¿Nos acompañas al banco?. — sonrió para si misma levantándose de su lugar y veo la gran figura de esa rubia alta con cabello largo y unos ojos tan hermosos. No cabe duda que todo de ella era hermoso. Perfecta

— Si quieres Sant . – se acerco a mi lentamente. — podemos ir al banco y luego a comer . – me miro fijamente poniéndose de rodillas en donde yo estaba. — Tenemos que celebrar lo de Kurt y que tú lo ayudaste. Gracias por eso

—No era tan difícil convencer a la enana . – soltó una risita. — ¿Sabes? Es raro estar aquí con ustedes, apenas los conocemos . – le dije sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— Bueno… También es raro para nosotros, pero ustedes nos ayudaron… Ayudaste a mi mejor amigo y tu hermano me trajo a casa a sanar mi herida. Supongo que les debemos una. – Se para rápidamente estirándome su mano, le sonreí y la tome levantándome.

— Ire por mi hermano . – fui hacia donde se había ido Blaine dejando a Brittany parada atrás de mi

POV. Kurt

En verdad me asusto. Sentí que venia Madonna por mi y yo ni si quiera estaba bien vestido. Bueno… Tampoco me sentí bien al ver quien era. ÉL. Blaine. Él chico atractivo arrogante que me miraba, nadie me había mirado así, me sentía inseguro por eso me fui de la sala y ahora... Nos acabamos de conocer, ¿Y viene a mi cuarto sin tocar y decirme asi? Oh eso si que no, pero algo en el hace que me ponga nervioso y me sonroje. Ahora ya se porque lamento tanto en ser tan pálido, es como ser… un _vampiro_ y eso es ridículo, como salir en crepúsculo, ya se, seria genial salir al sol y brillar y luego que…

_wow, el sigue en frente de ti, di algo__._

— ¿Algo en que te pueda servir? . – Lo cuestione. Pasa su mirada otra vez en mi con una ceja alzada.

— En muchas cosas… En realidad, quisiera saber para que eres bueno. - se va acercando poco a poco a mi y yo me voy alejando. — ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Me tienes miedo? .– se burla. Siento mis mejillas arder al saber a lo que se esta refiriendo Blaine. Me quedo callado sin saber que decirle... No quiero parecer mas débil pero se que si abro la boca no emitiré ningún sonido por el miedo de trabarme. — Lo imaginaba… Ahora toma un suéter y vámonos.

— ¿Qué... Qué te hace creer que voy a obedecerte? Lo siento pero estoy ocupado. Vuelvo a la cama arreglando algunas telas... En silencio, ¿Se habrá ido?

Me toma por sorpresa de las piernas y me pone en su hombro, pero que…? Empiezo a patalear.

— Gosh ¡Bajame! . – salimos de la habitación.

— Hola, Sant. -dijo Blaine fingiendo un tono inocente cuando su hermana se paro enfrente de él.

POV Brittany Me quede mirando a Santana cuando fue en busca de su hermano, no cabe duda que aquella mujer era realmente... ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas Brittany? ¡ENFOCATE!

Vi como Blaine cargaba a mi amigo en su hombro y el pataleaba para que lo bajara, no pude resistir a reírme. Era tan gracioso ver como mi amigo gritaba como niña.

— Y bien ¿Nos vamos?. – les pregunte a los dos hermanos mientras Blaine bajaba a un Kurt todo sonrojado.

— Yo no ire a ningún lado. – reclamo Kurt.

— Vamos porcelana, acompáñanos. – Santana se le quedo viendo a Kurt suplicante.

— Esta bien, esta bien, vamos. – se pone a lado de mi tratando de evitar a Blaine, baja la mirada a sus manos.

Los 4 salimos del departamento, Kurt ocultándose o en mi o en Santana para que Blaine no lo viera, ¿Que estará pasando con mi unicornio y el unicornio con rulos? Bueno... Poco después llegamos hasta el Banco procediendo a entrar. Para nuestra mala suerte había mucha gente así que estuvimos formados por media hora hasta que por fin fue nuestro turno.

POV, Blaine.

—Chicos, vamos. – les dije avanzando hasta el empleado. — Quiero cambiar este oro. – El empleado tomo las barras de oro que traíamos y las peso

— Bueno, son 10,000 gramos de oro lo que equivale a. – saco una calculadora. — 416,094.96 Dolares

Vi como Brittany y Kurt se quedaban con la boca abierta... ¿acaso era mucho?

* * *

yyyyyy hasta aqui este capitulo, espero que les haya gusto no olviden dejar sus Reviews realmente me hacen feliz

Chao-chao


	6. Chapter 6

yyyyyyy aqui el capitulo 6 de este mi primer fic

espero que les guste, y perdon por la tardanza

eeeeeen fin ¡DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

Capitulo 6: How Son Is Now

Se escuchaban unos gritos sonoros dentro de las paredes de la mansión Dalton. Eran gritos de dolor, miedo, y un sufrimiento extremo. Ahí estaba Quinn Fabray, _colgada de los brazos con cadenas, golpeada, maltratada, y semi desnuda _

POV, Quinn.

— ¿Ya me diras a donde se fueron?

— ¡Nunca!. – grite al mismo tiempo que escupía en la cara de mi agresor. En la mismísima cara del padre de Santana y Blaine. Se había enterado que ellos se fueron, se había enterado por mi culpa y ahora cree que me sacara informacion... Y aparte digo la verdad, no se donde demonios se fueron. Me quede viéndolo hasta que el habla.

¿Sabes que te puedo causar un dolor del que nunca escaparas? ¿a caso no te has dado cuenta de quien soy? . – me pregunto mientras se quitaba mi escupido de — su cara

— Ja, no me importa quien eres, puedo estar aquí por mil años pero jamás conseguirás lo que quieres.

— Eso esta por verse. – dijo poniendo su Agiel en mi estomago haciendo que el dolor regresara. Grite hasta quedarme sin habla, era tanto el dolor que quisiera morir.

— Mira... Tú... Como sea que te llames. Necesito tener de vuelta a Blaine y a Santana. Ellos no saben que cuando muera su madre ellos serán los únicos herederos, cosa que no me conviene, ¿después de siglos a lado de la misma mujer y no me quiere dar nada? todo esto será para mi, ¿Me imaginas? Ser el rey de los vampiros .- alza sus manos al aire riendo junto con los demás que le ayudaban.

— Serias un asco.-dije con una mueca de asquerosidad. Dejo de reír mirándome serio, se acerco rápidamente a mi poniendo su mano en mi cuello hablándome con furia.

— Oh no... Querida. No me confundas con tu padre. Él ni siquiera pudo cuidarte, él ni sabia que hacer contigo por eso te vendió. - puso otra vez su agiel en mi estomago, llegue a un punto donde ya no sentía dolor, solo estaba cansada, muy cansada.

— N-no te creo . – le dije débilmente.

— Él tenia miedo de ti. Te tenia miedo por ser como nosotros... Pero, te aceptamos, bueno, te compramos. ¡Compramos a una sangre sucia! ¡Cuidamos de ti! Deberías de agradecer eso. – Empecé a llorar. No podia creer lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Estas llorando? Oh, pequeña niña que débil eres. – dijo dándome una fuerte cachetada haciendo que escupiera sangre de mi boca. — Cara ven . – dijo llamándole a una mujer de cabello rubio y corto, alta y demasiado bonita. — tengo asuntos que atender, has que se arrodille ante mi, ya sabes que hacer. – Vi como Rahl me daba una sonrisa torcida saliendo del cuarto. Cara solo se acerco a mi sacando dos Agiels de sus costados. Sabia que esto se pondría peor, pero antes de que sintiera algo mas, cerré los ojos cayendo profundamente en un sueño.

POV, Blaine.

Por fin teníamos el dinero suficiente para poder instalarnos en esta nueva ciudad, la verdad es que si nos costaba trabajo estar aquí. Somos muy diferentes a los humanos. Ellos se alimentan de una forma totalmente distinta a la nuestra, ellos beben agua, ellos pueden estar a la luz, ellos respiran, ellos, ellos son normales y nosotros no.

Mientras caminábamos me pude percatar que algunos edificios tenían espejos afuera, Santana ni yo nos vimos reflejados, dicen que los espejos retratan el alma, cualquier persona puede ser reflejada pero no nosotros ¿por qué? Simple, no tenemos alma. _Estamos muertos_.

Pero eso ahora no importaba... Me sentía débil, me sentía hambriento, me controlaba de no tomar a una persona y chuparle la sangre... Necesitaba sangre.

Llegando al departamento de Kurt y Brittany, mientras ellos preparaban algo de comer, Santana se acerco a mi, ya que estaba recargado en la pared pensando.

Blaine. – me llamo mi hermana tomándome del brazo. — Blaine, me siento mal, la luz me debilito y necesito alimentarme. – lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro. La miro sin ganas.

Yo también Sant, pero no se que podamos hacer.

— Puedo ir a conseguir sangre animal.

— No, este problema es de ambos. http (:) (/) (/) . (/) tumblr (_) lzvxhkqjDL1rqrufao1 (_)

Mire hacia la cocina donde estaban bailando los dos amigos contentos, vuelvo la mirada a mi hermana.

— No puedo resistir mas, Blaine. - Yo puedo aguantar unas pocas horas mas pero Santana no, es mas chica que yo y debo de alimentarla, debo de hacerlo. Agarro la mano de Sant y con cuidado abro la puerta sin hacer ruido. Salimos de ahí sin que nos notaran.

— Esta bien, lo que voy a hacer va a estar mal, pero no me queda de otra.

POV. Brittany

Kurt cocina demasiado bien y quería que los hermanos delfines con cabello negro lo notaran. Por eso les ofrecí quedarse aquí a festejar con una cena maravillosa... El lugar es chico y tal vez no les agrade pero estaba segura que les iba a encantar la comida. No puedo creer todo lo que paso este día. Primero tuvimos ese accidente, después conocimos a Blaine y a Santana que por un lado nos ayudaron, gracias a Santana, Rachel pudo ver el diseño de Kurt, y hasta lo compro y gracias a Blaine... Yo estoy bien, me trajo a casa y me sano la herida... Después todo ese dinero! De veras. ¿De donde sacaron tanto oro?

Decidí olvidar eso por ahora y concentrare en la vuelta que me estaba dando Kurt al ritmo de la música.

— Oh Kurt, me vas a marear. – Lo hace de nuevo y me sonríe.

— Estoy feliz, Britt .– suspira y le baja a la música recargándose en la barra. — Pero... No confió en el hermano de Santana... ¿Haz notado como me mira? ¡Parece que tengo algo en todo el cuerpo. – Solté una risita.

— Oh unicornio, ¡Claro que lo he notado! Y pienso que le gustas, bueno, tu cuerpo, ¿Eso esta mal?. – Vi que se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

— Blaine... ¿Es así como se llama verdad?. – asentí. — Uhm él, él no es mi tipo. Lo admito esta guapo pero... Solo no es mi tipo es tan... Arrogante, presumido... Aparte no creo que se fije en mi. Tan solo mírame, soy un desastre y no soy sexy ni nada de eso. – lo miraba entristecida, me duele ver que Kurt todavía no conozca a alguien que lo haga sentir especial. Siempre se enamoraba de hombres que no eran unicornios y eso lo lastimaba mucho. Me quede pensando en lo que Kurt levantaba la vista hacia la sala.

— ¿Britt?

— ¿Si?

— No están. – Me pare y fui tras Kurt cuando el salía de la pieza rápidamente.

¿Donde podrían haberse ido? ¿Nos habrán dejado? Recorrimos todo el edificio pero no los encontramos.

— ¿Que tal si están afuera? Tal vez debieron ir a comprar algo. - le dije a mi amigo con la respiración agitada por todo lo que camine buscándolos. Él asintió y tomamos unos abrigos.

Salimos de ahí, era de noche y hacia mucho aire, tome el brazo de Kurt y cuando íbamos a entrar a una tienda oímos una voz conocida. Venia de un callejón oscuro. No quería entrar ahí, solo quería a mi unicornio Kurt contándome cuentos ya para ir a dormir.

POV, Kurt

Nos vimos mutuamente adivinando los pensamientos del otro, se veia que brittany claramente no queria ir, pero yo si. Tenia la curiosidad de saber si esa voz era la de Blaine o no. Britt me agarro muy fuerte del brazo y fuimos caminando poco a poco. Se alcanzaba a escuchar lo que era la voz de un hombre, pareciera que efectivamente era Blaine. ¿Estaran ahi?

Llegamos al final del callejón y vi dos siluetas juntas, no cabia duda de que era santana y blaine, dimos otro paso haciendo ruido, los hermanos voltearon rapidamente. Algo les escurria de la boca, pareciera ¿sangre? ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS? voltee al piso y vi un cuerpo tirado. Los hermanos se nos quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, kurt estaba igual de pretificado que yo.

¿Lo, lo han matado?

* * *

El agiel es un arma utilizada por algunos vampiros, su poder proviene de la union con Rahl.

Esta arma causa solamente dolor a los vampiros, tanto como el que es sometido como el que somete

mas adelante explicare mas sobre esto

Bonito sabado


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaaaaaaaa, lamento mucho demasiado la tardanza pero estuve un poco muy ocupada ultimamente, siento mucho tardar en verdad pero por fin llego, ya esta aqui el capituloooooooo *inserte voz de comercial* okaaaay los dejo

les recomiendo leerlo comiendo una manzana

* * *

Capitulo 7: Somebody That I Used To Know

Sangre... ¿Sangre era lo que les estaba escurriendo en la boca de los hermanos? Me quede en shock asustado agarrando a Brittany fuertemente. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Blaine y Santana con su boca llena de sangre, ¡Sangre de un humano! Pasan miles de pensamientos por mi cabeza, tal vez lo mataron porque son asesinos en serie y caníbales... ¿Qué? Creo que eso es estúpido ¡Dios! no se que hacer.

Definitivamente mataron a esa persona, tan solo de pensarlo se me hacia un hueco en el estomago. Alguien gimió asustado... Brittany, me había olvidado de que ella estaba conmigo, tape su boca pero no sirvió de nada, ellos ya sabían que estábamos ahí. Vi sus ojos clavados en nosotros; estaban negros y demasiado grandes. Un escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, no se cuanto tiempo paso cuando nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente. Reaccione.

Mierda.

Rápidamente agarre a Britt de la mano, corrí a toda prisa saliendo del callejón donde dejamos a los dos hermanos parados en la oscuridad, nos dirigimos a nuestra pieza, tropezábamos en las escaleras, con miedo a que ellos no siguieran por detrás. Sentía que no llegábamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación, saque las llaves y con manos temblorosas abrí lo mas rápido que pude, entramos y cerré de nuevo. Empuje el mueble mas grande que vi y lo puse en la puerta para que no entraran. Mire a mi amiga rubia con desesperación.

— Britt, n-no se que hacer. E-Ellos no son humanos! .– Britt quería formular palabras pero no lograba decir nada, estaba mas asustada que yo, estaba mas pálida que de costumbre. Fui rápido a la cocina abriendo cajones a toda prisa tratando de encontrar algo que me ayudara a defender, tome un cuchillo, estaba temblando y eso no ayudaba mucho. Escuche que alguien trataba de entrar, por supuesto, eran ellos. Camine de nuevo a la sala donde Britt seguia sin moverse, tome su mano mientras brincaba del susto cada que golpeaban la puerta.

— ¡Tenemos un arma! .– dijo Britt gritando con miedo. La voltee a ver y era verdad, tire el cuchillo al suelo y fui hacia mi habitación rápidamente, busque en mis cajones hasta que la encontré.

POV, Brittany

Cada vez eran mas ruidosos y fuertes los sonidos en la puerta, no sé para que querían entrar. No quiero morir, no ahora y no así, cómo una película de miedo. Levante el cuchillo que había tirado Kurt, mire el objeto filoso con miedo y temblando, alce la mirada a la puerta cuando ya no escuchaba golpes en ella...

Oh...

La puerta esta abierta y no había nadie afuera, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, sentí una respiración atrás de mi. Me petrifique, voltee poco a poco y ahí estaba. Santana Lopez me miraba normal, como la conocí y no con esa mirada negra que daba miedo.

— Britt, yo…

— ¡Aléjate de ella!. – las dos volteamos al mismo tiempo y vimos a un Kurt tembloroso con un arma, un arma de fuego.

— Hummel, suelta eso te puedes lastimar. – dijo Santana a lado de mi

— Alejate de ella ¡Satanás!. – Santana soltó una risita y se fue acercando mas a mi y sin previo aviso agarro mi mano. Sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Te dije que te alejaras! . – Kurt la miro con una furia increíble presionando el gatillo. Solo escuche un fuerte sonido, los 3 cerramos los ojos pero sentí que Sant todavía estaba agarrando mi mano ¿tuvo mala puntería? No quería abrir los ojos, pero oi un grito que provino de Kurt

— ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡Blaine!. – abrí mis ojos rápidamente y vi a Blaine tirado con un balazo en el estomago.

— Llamare a una ambulancia. – dijo Kurt sacando su celular rápidamente.

— NO .– le grito Santana. — No llames a esa cosa, el estará bien solo denme 5 minutos. – Kurt dejo caer el arma y me puse a lado de el. Los dos vimos como Santana se mordía la mano ¿qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Levanto la cabeza de su hermano e hizo que bebiera de su sangre. Esto ha de ser un sueño, si seguro es eso. El Unicornio con rulos se fue recuperando poco a poco, Santana lo ayudo a pararse y nos embozo una sonrisa — Mi sangre es curativa. – se rio entre dientes. Kurt y yo nos miramos, no sabia si reir, llorar o comer muchos dulces hasta ser una Biunicornia con tallas extragrandes.

— ¿Que- que fue eso? ¿Qué son ustedes?. – pregunto Kurt a los hermanos que estaban hablando en voz baja.

— uhmm, es difícil de explicar.

— Vampiros, somos vampiros, Kurt. – repondio Santana y Blaine se le quedo viendo seriamente.

— Esto es alguna broma para televisión? ¿sere famoso? Porque no entiendo nada, los vampiros no existen.

— Kurt, ¿Tu disparo fue una broma?

— Pues yo... yo si dispare. Pense que lo habia matado

— Y él sigue vivo, lo cure. Somos vampiros, fin de la historia. – siguió diciendo Santana y los dos hermanos mostraron sus colmillos, yo estaba en una esquina sin moverme. No podía creer que esto sucediera.

— ¡Son unos monstruos! Largo de mi casa

— ¿Perdón?

— Que se vayan de mi casa, no los quiero aquí. Vimos como mataron a una persona, vimos su lado oscuro y no los quiero aquí y se que Brittany tampoco.

Yo no sabia que hacer ni que decir, solo escuchaba que Santana le decía algo a Kurt pero estaba tan sorprendida, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, mis piernas temblorosas, sentí que iba a desmayarme. Fue mucho para mi en una noche.

— Brittany, sé que no somos cómo ustedes. Nosotros estamos muertos, vivimos de sangre como las historias que han leído seguramente, aun que las mayorías no son ciertas pero si somos diferentes

— ¡Mataron a una persona! – grito Kurt.

— Hummel déjame terminar .– vi como Kurt solo le dio la espalda. —Bien, entonces cómo decía, llevamos un día de conocerlos pero no les quisimos hacer daño, a la señorita Hummel le ayude para su trabajo sin conocerlo, y Blaine, Britt Blaine te curo aun oliendo tu sangre. No somos malos, sólo matamos a esa persona porque realmente teníamos hambre pero...

— Nos iremos, nos iremos Santana. – Blaine la interrumpió con voz decidida. — Esto ha de ser mas raro para ellos, Sant, y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para contarles toda nuestra historia.

— Qui-quiero saber mas, por favor . – por fin pude hablar

— ¿Ves hermano? Ella si esta interesada.

— Cuando acaben de contarla se van, ya no quiero oír mas de esto. – dijo Kurt sentándose en la sofá, cruzando sus piernas y brazos, mirando expectante a ambos vampiros. Me dirigí con él sentándome a su lado, el puso una mano arriba de mi rodilla tratando de relajarme.

— Blaine y yo somos hermanos, salimos de nuestra "casa" Dalton, donde todos los vampiros están viviendo y hay otros por todo el mundo, salimos de ahí porque ya estábamos hartos, nos tenían controlados y nosotros queríamos salir a ver el mundo exterior. Para nosotros es nuevo todo esto.

— Mas que nuevo. – continuo Blaine. — Conocerlos a ustedes fue suerte porque por fin conocimos a humanos, nos enseñaron un poco de esta ciudad y les agradecemos. Antes de irnos les pedimos que no digan nada, les puedo borrar su memoria y jamás se acordaran de nosotros pero no quiero eso, yo quiero confiar en ustedes.

—Bien, si eso es todo se pueden retirar. – dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie y abriéndoles las puertas. Vi como Blaine le gruño enseñando un colmillo

— Adios brit brit, te echare de menos. – Santana se acerco a mi dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios. Blaine se le quedo viendo fijamente a Kurt poniéndolo un poco nervioso. No se despidió de él, ni Kurt del moreno.

— Confiare en ustedes, no nos volveran a ver, no tendran problemas y espero que ustedes tampoco nos den problemas buscandonos o algo por el estilo. - Blaine nos miro muy seriamente. — Sant, vámonos. – los dos hermanos salieron de nuestro departamento, al primer parpadeo ya no estaban.

* * *

POV. Quinn

— Quinn, Quinn despierta. Vamos. – escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, me seguía sintiendo pesada, abrí los ojos poco a poco y vi a Sebastián, Sebastián Smith ayudándome a quitarme las cadenas, vi a vampiros muertos por todo el lugar ¿Lo habrá hecho el solo?. Termino de descolgarme y me cargo entre sus brazos. — Quinn tenemos que avisarle a los hermanos, tú sabes donde se fueron vamos por ellos.

— Sólo ayúdame a salir de aquí... – hice una mueca de dolor, cuando empecé a sentir pulsar fuerte mi cabeza.

— Ojala pudiera curarte.

— Tranquilo, muy pocos tienen ese don y cuando encontremos a Santana ella lo hara. ¿Solo somos tú y yo nada mas?

— No, varios de nuestros amigos ayudaron pero ellos no quieren salir de aquí, así que tú y yo iremos por los hermanos.

— ¿Y luego que? Su padre los quiere matar.

— Lo se, ya mando a varios a buscarlos. Por eso tenemos que apresurarnos y encontrarlos antes que ellos... ¿Mi plan? Mi plan es quedarnos con Blaine y Santana a cuidarlos... Se que amas a Santana y yo quiero estar con Blaine. Eso es fácil.

Me le quede viendo mientras el sonreía. Lo que dijo me dejo sorprendida pero tenia razón.

— Salgamos de aquí, venga. – salió de ahí conmigo todavía en sus brazos mientras yo veía que todos los guardias estaban muertos... Salimos fácil de ahí, Sebastián era muy rápido solté un grito de emoción mientras el chico reía feliz cuando ya habíamos dejado a Dalton atrás de nosotros sin percatar dos miradas desde el balcón.

* * *

— Alex, ven aquí.

Dijo Rahl el padre de los dos hermanos vampiros. Estaba viendo irse a Sebastian y Quinn con una gran sonrisa en el rostro cruzado de brazos.

— Dígame señor.

Se puso a un lado de él, un chico con la expresión madura no mayor de 27 años, ojos azules penetrantes.

— ¿Vez a esos dos chicos que van allá? Bueno, síguelos... Ellos probablemente te guiarán a Blaine y a Santana. Cuando los hayas encontrado no quiero que hagas nada... Solo vigílalos hasta que yo te indique cuando comenzar a atacar.

El chico se apresuro a irse de la pieza pero Rahl hablo.

— ¡Espera! Si haces bien lo que te estoy diciendo recibirás mas de estas.

Le lanzo una bolsita con piedras valiosas, él las atrapo y saco una viéndola.

Le lanzo una mirada divertida y triunfante. — Delo por hecho señor.

* * *

yyyyyy hasta aqui el cap ¿que les parecio? ¿cual fue lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo? jajaja, espero sus comentarios porque me hacen mucho muy feliz y asi sensualon

Alex es Eugene Simon, no pude poner la imagen sensualona que tenia preprarada

gracias por leer. Los amo

chao chao


End file.
